


Lessons about Gods

by fanfictionofmyown



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionofmyown/pseuds/fanfictionofmyown
Summary: Reader tries to find out more about Loki, so she reads books about the Nordic mythology.





	Lessons about Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from Tumblr.  
> Originally posted on fanfictionofmyown

You sit in the living room of the Avengers Tower on the couch. A small smile plays on your face while you read in the book you brought home from the library. On the small desk in front of you lie another two books and beside you another one. And all about the Nordic mythology. But when you hear someone coming your way you instantly put them under some pillows. You can place the last book just in time behind your back as you can see the two gods walk in. You swallow a bit. Hopefully, they don’t notice.

“Lady (Y/n)!” Thor greets you loud and you smile. Loki walks over and gives you a small kiss on the forehead. “Hello, Darling.” - “Hey guys, what are you doing? I thought you wanted to walk around in the city and get to know New York better?” Of course, you don’t sit here out in the open for them to see you doing research on their stories. You thought they were out and you had a free place to read.

“We were, but your dear boyfriend wasn’t really pleased in not spending time with you when you have time.” The god of thunder answers and sits down on the armchair. “Oh, that’s sweet.” You blush a bit. Loki can get quite.. clingy sometimes. You never thought of him as the romantic type of lover but he proofed you wrong.

“What were you doing, my love?” Loki asks while sitting down beside you.

“I-I was just reading.” You smile, but you are a bad liar. And Loki of all people knows that. For him are all people, bad liars. So he begins to smirk at you and leans a bit closer. “Oh yeah? And what? I can’t see any book.” You blush more. “A book, just a normal book. I already put it away.” He shrugs and leans back. It doesn’t take him longer than 5 seconds to sit up straight again and look under the pillow. ‘Oh no.’ You think.

You hide your face in your hands because you know you are red like a tomato. “Uhm..? Loki hands one of the books to Thor. And they both look through them. "What are you doing with these, (Y/n)?” The older brother asks. You sigh deep and face the gods. “I’m sorry, I am actually doing a bit of research.” - “On.. us?” Loki does not sound convinced, but how could he?

“Oh god, you are so frustrating sometimes. Okay to be honest: I just wanted to get to know your heritage better. I wanted to understand it better because you always avoid me if I ask. And I couldn’t ask Thor.. that didn’t seem right to me.” You think your boyfriend will be angry. You think he would ignore you for a week or two. Like the normal things, he does when something doesn’t go after his mind.

But despite the things you think will happen he just smiles. His eyebrows lift up a bit and his eyes are warm.

“And what did you find out?” He still smiles and you can see it’s an honest smile. His features are soft and there is a playful sparkle in his eyes. He isn’t angry.

But you sigh again “Until now? Nothing I didn’t already know before. You are a Jotunn but are considered as a god of Asgard. You are the god of mischief and lies. You are a shapeshifter and a trickster. You cause a lot of trouble, then help and then you do it all over again. Though here on earth you are never considered as Thor’s brother. It said in one book you were the blood brother of Odin.” Loki cringes at that fact and you chuckle because of his face. “Did you find what you were looking for?” - “For now or in general?” You smirk and lean forward to him. “For now not really.. but in general I think I did find the right..” That conjures a smile on his face.

“That’s great.” He kisses you. “But next time..” another kiss. “Just ask me, I won’t ignore you anymore..” another kiss. You rest your foreheads on each others’ and look you in the eyes. None of you realizes that Thor is long gone.

You lie back in the pillows and look through one of the books. At the myths and stories.

It all seems so nice and warm and perfect. After a few seconds, a thought crosses your mind. Something you read before.

“You fucked a horse?” - “I saved a life and the sun.”


End file.
